I'll Never Forget You
by Ron'sgoddess
Summary: This is a real tear jerker. So bring a tissue to the screen as you read. Ron has suffered a great loss for somebody he loved and still does RWHG!


**Disclaimer: I must say that I wish Harry Potter belonged to me but it is with a heavy heart that he does not. J.K. gets that privilage.**

**A/N: I'm probably going to regret writing this later. One shot fanfic.**

It was a cold Autumn afternoon and the funeral was over. Ron approached the casket cautiously as everyone said their goodbye's and apparated home.

As he stared at the casket with tears welling up in his eyes, he couldn't help but remember how she had died.

He had loved her. The way her eyes would light up whenver she answered a question correctly. The way she did her homework by th firelight in the Gryffindor common room.

And yet now she was gone Murdered by a Death Eater:

**Flasheback:**

The Final Battle was upon them at last. Death Eater's had somehow smuggled thmselves into Hogwarts, throwing cruses at the teachers and students running amok and giving them all they had.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione of course went to join the battle. While other students were struggling to get out of th school as fast as possible.

The teachers were trying to get the students out and Dumbledore was capturing the Death Eater's easily with just a flick of his wand.

The trio stood by Dumbledore's side. The order was also there giving it all they had. That is untill... he showed up. The man that had haunted Harry Potter's nightmare for sixteen long and miserable years. Those percing red-slit eys were so full of hatred as he stared at his sworn enemy who had escaped him too many times to count.

Harry started to walk towards him, but Dumbledore held him back, "Harry! I can understand if you're not ready to do this." Dimbledore said staring up into his kind blue eyes that were so filled with love.

"Even if i'm not... I know it's time!" And with that he stepped passed Dumbledore and headed for Lord Voldemort.

It was either life or death for this courages hero. But he wasn't going to give up. He had a chance to make hi mum and dad prud. Wherever they were these days.

"Are you ready to meet you doom Harry James Potter?" Voldemort asked holding up his wand and preparing to duel.

"Cut the chit chat and give me your best shot!" Harry shouted through clenched teeth.

"All right but you asked for it!" Voldemort said lauging evilly. Then without so much as a warning he said those cold words that he had said to Harry. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

As the green light came pelting toward him he saw his life flash right before his emoerald-green eyes... his parents faces... Dumbledore... Hagrid... Sirius... Ron and Hermione... and especially the devil himself—Voldemort... that cold face he could only hope to forget as he turned he performed the killing curse on him as a baby.

The green light shot to him like a boly of lightening. But before it could hit him he yelled, "PROTEGO!" And sending it back to Voldemort it hit him.

Voldemortcollapsed to the ground immediately as though dead. They had done it. Voldemort was gone. Nothing could ruin this happy night.

Just then a pissed off Death Eater grabbed Hermione around the neck from behind. She screamed and everybody whirled aound to see the tramuatic scene play out right before their very eyes.

Ron immediately started forward. He couln't let this happen. At least not to Hermione. He wanted to cause so much pain towards this guy.

"Stay where you are or else I will kill her," replied the familiar masked voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione however looked frightened of what she was going to do to her.

"You killed my master. So I think it's only fair to kill one of your little friends too." She raised her wand.

"NO!" Shouted both Harry and Ron in unison as Dumbledore raised his wand also, in an attempt to save Hermione, but before he could get the words out Bellatrix shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as he fell to his knees weeping. Bellatrix however cackled as Hermione dropped to the ground. Apparently she was still alive. Dumbledore tied Bellatrix up with just a flick of his wand. And Ron crawled over to Hermione.

"Hermione! You will be fine. There has to be some kind of a counter curse.." Ron said sounding reassured.

"Ron? I hate to break it to you but there is no counter curse. I'm dying. This is the killing curse and the reason why I'm not dead yet is because I have something important to tell you." Hermione said weakly.

Ron too her hand and squeezed it, "Then don't tell me. I want you to live until we grow old." Hermione just smiled and squeezed his hand just as well.

"I was going to wait to tell you this but now is the best time to do it, given the chance to because of my current condition." She took a deep breath and continued. "Ron! I have loved you since the day we met on the train. And I will continue loving you even in the after life." And with that said she gathered up her last remaining strength and kissed him right then and there.

She breathed one last time before her head fell to the side apparently dead. With no life left in them whatsoever.

Ron started bawling, and Harry came over and put his arms around him, "I'm going to miss her too."

**The Present:**

Ron continued to stare at the casket hoping for some sign that might tell him that Hermione really was watching him. Even _in_ the after life.

The leaves started to fall from their trees and as they did so they formed the words: I LOVE YOU RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY!

Ron smiled and replied to the message from his beloved, "I love you too Hermione Jane Granger."

**A/N: I know all about the whole killing curse instantly killing people but if i did that then I wouldn't have had the whole tragedy/dramatic thing going on. And I can't believe I wrote that. But I think it had something to do with the way i was feeling when I wrote this piece. Tell me what you thought about it: Please Review.**


End file.
